The invention relates generally to the field of electronic photography, and in particular to a user interface for an electronic camera that is connectable to a computer and capable of image viewing and editing.
When designing an electronic camera, the human interface with the camera must support the operational functions of the camera, as well as the selection and viewing of captured images. As used herein, the human (or user) interface refers to the totality of the human interaction with the system, and the means for enabling such interaction, e.g., including the information presented by the system to the user, and by the user to the system, as well as the devices that enable such presentations. The system must also provide the ability to select among operational functions, as well as apply actions against these images, such as magnifying the images, deleting the images, or sharing the images via a display device. Such a system will often employ a very small display and limited area for user controls; therefore, it is important for the user interface to have as few buttons and switches as possible, to present images that are visible on the small display, and to encourage interaction that is as intuitive as possible so as to tie usage of the buttons and switches on the camera to the graphics on the display.
In copending Ser. No. 08/928,146, a user interface, including on screen graphics and user controls, is shown in relation to a digital electronic camera. Referring to FIG. 1, the digital camera 10 is seen from a rear view, and includes an optical viewfinder 12, a zoom lens control switch 14, a handgrip area 18, and a screen operation control unit 20, all mounted on a camera housing 21. More specifically, the screen operation control unit 20 includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) 22, first user interface controls comprising respective forward and backward image scroll buttons 24, 26 and second user interface controls comprising respective previous and next menu select buttons 28, 30, and an enter button 31.
The forward, backward image scroll buttons 24, 26 are positioned such that the direction of user engagement is oriented parallel to a first set of graphical elements 32, which in the preferred embodiment include a strip of captured images retrieved from a list of images stored in the camera""s memory. The previous and next menu select buttons 28, 30 are positioned such that the direction of user engagement is oriented parallel to a second set of graphical elements 34, which in the preferred embodiment is a menu bar including a number of operations or functions 1 . . . 4 that may be performed on a selected one of the images displayed in the image strip. Consequently, the direction of user engagement of the forward, backward buttons 24, 26 and the previous, next buttons 28, 30 are oriented substantially orthogonal to each other so as to intuitively integrate user interaction with the visual presentation of the first and second sets of graphical elements 32, 34. Relatively lower resolution images are displayed in the frame areas of the first set of graphical elements 32, and a single relatively higher resolution image is displayed in the display area 35 that is not obscured by the graphical elements 32, 34. It is preferable to have the higher resolution image in the display area 35 to be as large as possible, and at least as large as fifty per cent of the whole area of the display 22. Furthermore, a lower resolution image corresponding to the higher resolution image is shown in a preferred position 33 in the first set of graphical elements 32. A known camera of the type described in Serial No. 08/928,146 further includes a dial 36 for selecting one of a plurality of operational modes, which are identified in FIG. 1 as modes xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cDxe2x80x9d. Such modes may include the functions of capturing an image, reviewing captured images, connecting to a computer, and so on.
In copending Ser. No. 08/803,338, a color display unit is provided on the back of the camera housing, and an edit switch and a directional switch unit is provided adjacent to the display unit. The directional switch unit is a four directional thumbpad segmented into four different individual directional switches. The user can then manually scroll through digital film images in forward and reverse directions by utilizing the right and left directional segments of the thumbpad. In this mode, each image is shown individually as the user scrolls through the stored images. In a separate edit level, the edit switch is activated and a functional icon group is displayed. Then the user can utilize the up and down directional segments of the thumbpad to advance through the displayed function icons until the desired icon is highlighted.
In copending Ser. No. 08/769,575, an electronic camera stores captured images and allows a user to relatively rapidly review any desired stored image, and to do so without repetitive actions. The camera displays a large image on its display device and a strip of low resolution images, including one in a preset strip position corresponding to the large image. The user can then navigate backwards and forward through the strip of images in the camera""s storage device by pressing a forward button or a reverse button arrayed adjacent to the display device. If the user simply presses and releases the forward or reverse buttons, the low resolution images in the strip advance or reverse by one image, and the next corresponding large image is displayed.
None of the foregoing systems integrate mode selection, such as capture, connect (to a host computer), and review (of captured images), with directional navigation, such as up/down and left/right, into a single control presentation that intuitively allows the user to cycle through the available choices and options with a minimum of hassle.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, an electronic camera for capturing, viewing and manipulating electronic image data includes a processor for operating the camera in a plurality of modes, a display device for generating image components including one or more captured images derived from the electronic image data and a set of graphical elements, and a single controller that intuitively allows the user to cycle through the available displayed choices and options with a minimum of hassle. The controller includes a control element separated into four directional components arranged around a central axis and operative with the display device for navigating among the image components and a mode dial coaxial with the control element for selecting one of the modes.
Despite the simplicity of the interface, the invention provides the advantage of optimizing one-hand (e.g., right-hand) one-finger (e.g., thumb) access to each of the directional and mode controls without compromising access to any one of them. It reduces crowding, visual clutter, and perceived complexity, as well as maximizing the xe2x80x98clearxe2x80x99 area on the camera back to minimize risk of the other (e.g., left) hand interfering with a control while gripping the camera. This interface can be applied to both electronic cameras with an electronic display, as well as any device that can be used for image viewing and editing.
The invention further provides the advantage of a user interface that includes a minimal set of controls which are integrated with on-back callouts and on-screen graphics in a manner as to reduce the apparent complexity and to increase the ease of using the device employing the interface. The interface provides strong spatial cues that line up the on-screen graphics with the user controls. This association of graphics and callouts with user controls provides an intuitive method of interacting with an image viewing and editing device.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.